lincolnloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Loud
|occupation = Elementary School Student |skills = |hobby = Reading comics by Ace Savvy in his underwear. Playing video games. Watching sci-FI movies. Coin collecting. Hanging out with Clyde. Spending time with his sisters. |goals = To be either an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost hunter and especially to be congratulated by his sisters. |family = |friends = |enemies = |gender=Male|likes= |dislikes= |signature = }} Lincoln Loud (born 2005) is son of The Loud Family. He is the middle child. He is the sixth oldest and youngest member of the family, making him to be in the middle of the family, with the previous youngest being Lucy Loud, with the next oldest being Lynn Loud Jr. Biography Lincoln is 11 years old and the only son of The Loud Family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. In 2005, Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to delivered by the First Lady of the United States. Personality Lincoln is a goodhearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well-being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, He is an avid fancier of comic books and manga, which he often enjoys reading in his underwear. He also enjoys video games, sci-FI movies, and coin collecting. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH. He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool. Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Ronnie Anne, and Stella. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him. He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates. Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart along with being hated by his sisters. Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. Appearance and personal details Lincoln is seen with an orange polo shirt, with jeans and white sports shoes with red stripes. He has short white hair and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He also has freckles on his face and a chipped front tooth. His white hair is a unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (except for Lucy, whose hair is black and it is proven to be her natural-born color). His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of orange shorts. His winter wear consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates when it comes to skiing in hills or mountains. When he is reading comics, he usually wears white underwear with no other clothes. His body has have stomach, armpits, belly button, chin, neck, sides, back, back of the knees, legs, toes and feet. His head shape is shape. His height is 4'3" (129.54 cm). Gallery See Gallery of Lincoln Loud Category:Lincoln Loud